BlueBell, Alabama her new home
by aracadezone18
Summary: This is a Zade fan-fiction. Based after episode 1x22 after George comes to the door telling Zoe he called off the wedding
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored one day in study hall so i started writing this. Hope You like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

Chapter 1

Zoe closes the door and walks back to her room in the carriage house where Wade is laying. Wade could tell that something was wrong with Zoe. He was good at that. He could always tell when something was wrong.

"Who was at the door" Wade said looking at Zoe's shocked face. He waited for a reply but never received one. "Hey earth to Zoe"

"Oh sorry what" Zoe said coming back to reality.

"Who was at the door" Wade said chuckling. Zoe was in a blank stare for a moment not knowing what to say. Should she tell Wade that it was George or say it was Lavon. But she knew Wade could tell if she was lying. "It was…..George, he called off the wedding" Zoe said in the straightest face she could make.

"As in postponed because of the weather" Wade said in a sad face because he knew Lemon Breeland had been waiting for this day for years.

Zoe walked over to the bed where Wade still sat. "No as in for good he's not getting married to Lemon" You could see Wade's face go from the happiest man alive the world because he was with Zoe to heartbroken. "Well I guess I'll be going then you've been waiting for this since the day you got here" Wade said as he got up out of the bed, grabbed his clothes and started to walk out. Zoe didn't know what to say or do she was in shock.

Just as Wade was about to walk out Zoe jumped out of the bed, grabbed Wade's arm and kissed him. "Yeah, I've been waiting for George since I arrived in Bluebell, Yes I have feelings for him, But right now in this moment I want to be here" Zoe paused she couldn't believe what she was about to say "with you, Wade Kinsella, my power stealing neighbor."

Wade smiled he couldn't believe his ears "Your choice Doc" Wade grabbed Zoe, picked her up and threw her on the bed. He kissed her like he never kissed her before. In a way Zoe choose him, Wade Kinsella, her power stealing neighbor from Bluebell, Alabama, the bartender at the Rammer Jammer, over Golden Boy George Tucker.

In the morning when Zoe woke up Wade's arm was over her. There bodies close together, they fit perfectly. Zoe was happy. She wished they could stay in that moment forever and never leave. Wade opened his eyes, he turned over and yawned looking at the clock on the nightstand. He got up quietly trying not to wake Zoe up.

Zoe turned over to see Wade getting dressed. "Leaving already" Zoe said with a giggle

"I have to open the Rammer Jammer, and Doc you got the practice" Wade said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day" Zoe said

Wade laughed and walked over the Zoe who was in the bed, gave her a kiss. "I wish we could but we both have jobs we need to get to"

"Fine" Zoe said hopping out of bed

Wade gave Zoe one last kiss and headed for the door. He opened the door a smidgen when he saw George sitting on the steps of the carriage house. He closed the door quietly and returned to the room where Zoe was changing.

"Couldn't resist me could you" Zoe said in a comedic matter

"Although that is true Doc. Wade said in his cocky voice. "But Golden Boy is sitting on your steps"

"What" Zoe said with shock in her voice . Zoe put on a shirt and those short shorts Wade loves so much

"Looking good Doc" Wade said

"Shut up I always look good" Zoe said. She walked out of the room, and on the porch "George what are you doing here"

George got up and looked at Zoe "I wanted to talk to you. I called off my wedding for you." Zoe rolled her eyes "Please Zoe can we please talk."

"Fine, speak I have to get going" Zoe said with an attitude

"I couldn't marry Lemon, I have had feelings for you since the day I picked you up on the side of the road." George paused "I couldn't marry Lemon knowing she didn't have all my heart"

"Yeah, I had feelings for you, too, but you choose Lemon, who you have been with for 15 years." Zoe paused thinking in her head not all his heart what the hell is wrong with him. He is supposed to sweep me off my feet. "And I don't think you understand if you left her because she didn't have all you heart she obvisouly had most of it seeing as you choose her."

George got up and grabbed Zoe on the shoulders "Zoe, please I left Lemon for you. I choose you now"

Zoe said with more anger coming out of her voice "I choose you, there **was **a choice, you didn't choose me"

George grabbed Zoe tighter "Please"

"Get off of me your hurting me" Zoe said with fear

Wade heard the fear in her voice and ran out of the carriage house. "I think you should leave now" Wade said in a stern voice

"What is he doing here" George said. Both Zoe and Wade looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Wade spoke up "Doc, being the city girl she is had a little spider in her bathroom and screamed like a little girl, so I came over here to make sure there wasn't an ax murderer." Wade said

Zoe smiled and rolled her eyes "In my defense it was huge" Zoe said getting all defensive.

"Like I said you need to leave" Wade said in a stern voice making sure what he meant go through to George

Zoe liked how Wade was always there for her, protecting her, even when she didn't deserve it.

"Please Zoe" George begged

"Wade's right George you need to leave" Zoe said, George huffed, turned and walked down the steps to his truck, hopped in and sped off. Zoe turned and gave Wade a hug. "Thank You"

Wade let go and backed away "You can repay me later Doc" Wade winked in his cocky way like he always did.

"You are infuriating" Zoe said as she walked away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoe walked into the practice very happy, because of Wade and the amazing night she had. Of course the town was talking about how they all believed Zoe to be the reason George called of the wedding. But she didn't care. When they saw her walking through the town, they all assumed there suspicions where correct. Zoe walked in and saw Addie behind the desk. "Good morning Addie" Zoe said with a smile

"Have a goodnight" Addie said already knowing the answer

"Yes, the best one I've had in awhile" Zoe started to daydream about her and Wade's night. Brick walked out of his office, angry as usual, to the reception desk.

"Good morning Brick" Zoe said and skipped off to her office

"So it's true" Brick said with even more anger in his voice then usual.

"I'm not sure she didn't say anything but from the looks of it" Addie said before she was interrupted by Rose

"Is Zoe here" Rose said

"Yup in her office" Addie said pointing to Zoe's office

Rose walked in to Zoe's office, and closed the door. "Zoe Hart" Rose yelled

"Good morning Rose, shouldn't you be at school" Zoe said all smiley and happy

"It's Saturday, what you stay up to late last night" Rose said questioning her trying to see if the latest gossip was true. Zoe smiled without even knowing it. "So it's true" Rose shouted and sat down in the chair next to her desk. "Tell me everything"

"About what" Zoe asked even though she knew exactly what the fourteen year old girl was talking about.

"Last night" Rose paused "Oh my gosh do I have to spell it out for you, you're the one that went to college and is the doctor aren't you suppose to be smart, you and  
George"

Zoe jumped at the statement she just made "Nothing happened between me and George last night"

"This morning" Rose asked

"No, Rose" Zoe shouted "Nothing happened last night or this morning between me and George Tucker"

"So then why are you so happy and when I asked about last night you smiled and zoned off" Rose asked

Zoe's mind was going crazy, she didn't know if she was suppose to tell people about her an Wade, she didn't know if she wanted to tell people. But she wanted to tell someone so under her breather she said "Wade"

"I can't hear you, Zoe speak up" Rose said

"Wade" Zoe whispered

"Did you just say Wade" Rose asked

"Quiet, not so loud" Zoe whispered

"What tell me everything don't leave anything out" Rose told Zoe anxious to hear

"So, Lavon told me to leave Bluebell because of the wedding, and Wade's car broke down, so I picked him up then the hurricane came so we went to a barn close by. We talked which lead to a kiss" Zoe said with a big smile on her face "Then Bill showed up and ruined the moment, he took us home, when Wade tried to get him to let me out he wouldn't let me, so Bill dropped me off at home, I blew the fuse box out….. On purpose" Zoe giggled "Wade showed up and I think you can figure out the rest"

"Zoe I am so happy you and Wade finally did it. He has been lying saying he don't like you but everyone can tell he likes you" Rose said with joy in every word

There was a knock on her office door, then it opened it was George "Zoe can we talk"

"No, I told you no last night, no this morning and no now leave me alone" Zoe screamed getting angrier with every word she spoke. It must have been loud because Brick and Addie both appeared by Zoe's office

"Dr. Hart what is the meaning of this" Brick said

"George will not leave after many attempts to get him away" Zoe said

"George, I think its best if you stay away from the practice unless you need medical care" Brick said in a calm tone "Now, the door is that way I suggest you head to it.

George left the practice more angry then when he arrived, and more angry then both times he was told to leave.

Everyone left and it was just Rose and Zoe left in the office. Zoe put her head to the desk and sighed. "You know your going to have to choose right" Rose said with alittle fear in her voice. She felt bad for Zoe.

"I know I think I already have" Zoe said


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another chapter i have 5 written because i have study hall and never any homework. Reviews are always good. I don't know what should happen next so give you inputs. Hope you like it. This chapter is my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

Chapter 3

Zoe was laying in bed, in the carriage house after a very long day she thought about everything since the day she got of the bus in Bluebell. She made her decision about who she was going to choose. She didn't want to hurt either of them. But she knew she needed to make a decision or it would hurt both of them.

She heard Wade's camaro pull up to her house. She knew it was time it was time. Wade walked in and kissed her. He could tell something was wrong. He thought it has to do with George. She picked George. His heart dropped and sadness began to take over. He did his best to hide it from Zoe.

"What's wrong Doc" Wade asked as he knew very well what was wrong, but he hoped he was imagining it. Silence took over the room, for what felt like hours, as Wade waited for Zoe to answer. When he stopped letting his mind stop running wild he spoke in a soft voice. "You chose Golden Boy George and your trying to break it to me easy" Wade paused "Don't worry about it Doc, like we said it wasn't going anywhere just sexual frustration" He chuckled trying to seem like it was okay and slide off the bed to walk out.

Zoe could tell he cared and was upset, that it was something more then just sexual frustration. "Wade, wait" she paused "I have wanted to be with George since I got here, he is like my perfect guy. He's my fantasy. Last night I had so much fun. But" Wade interrupted Zoe before she could finish.

"Doc, don't worry its fine" Wade said

"Wade let me finish. Your right I don't know if this can go anywhere. But what I do know is I want to do it again." Zoe said with a smile starting to appear on her face.

"Doc, did I think I need to get my ears checked. I thought I heard you just say you choose me the bartender, not the lawyer, me the annoying power stealing country neighbor, and not Golden Boy George Tucker." Wade said with a little confused look. He was positive he heard wrong.

"Yes, you Wade" Zoe said with a big smile on her face. Wade smiled, he was very happy, he didn't understand it. She was different then all the other girls he brought home to the gatehouse. "Okay, Doc you asked for it" Wade jumped on the bed and kissed Zoe like he had never kissed her before. He got on top of her and started to take her cloths off when there was a knock on the door. "Don't get it" Wade said still kissing her little body. There was another knock at the door.

Zoe started to unbutton Wade's plaid shirt, trying to ignore the knocking. She took of his wife beater, when there was another knock. She pulled her body away from Wade and laughed. Wade rolled off Zoe on to the bed and let out a sigh. Zoe got up and put her rob on, walked to the door. She opened the door to see Lemon Breeland barge through the door.

"Where is he" Lemon said with anger in her voice.

"Hello, nice to see you too, Lemon" Zoe said sarcastically "Where is who"

Lemon walked into the room where Wade was laying in the bed. "George" Lemon said as she kept searching the carriage house to find George. "Where is George, "

"Well, I don't know, I am kind of busy right now" Zoe said with an attitude

"Yes busy with my fiancé" Lemon said now very angry

"Ex-fiancé" Zoe said rolling her eyes

"I don't care what you and George say it's not over until I say its over. Now where is he?" Lemon said resuming the search

"Lemon he is not here, I haven't seen him since your father kicked him out of the practice for me, and like I said I am busy" Zoe said looking at Wade smiling trying not to give it away.

"Oh my….. I am so sorry I did not know I will be leaving now, by Dr. Hart, Wade" Lemon said embarrassed and walked out the door. Zoe followed to make sure she was gone. She closed the door and made sure it was closed and Lemon had left. She turned around and started to walk back to Wade. Wade was not in the bed, she couldn't see him. Zoe laughed. She walked towards the bathroom thinking he was in there. Wade came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Zoe loved the way his arms felt hugging her. She always felt safe with Wade. She knew he would always protect her. In that moment she knew she made the right decision.

Wade was so happy that he chose him. Zoe wasn't like the other girls. He had developed feelings for Zoe sometime during there bickering over the blown fuse box or how he was an infuriating country pig. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her. He kissed her. Like there was no tomorrow. "Well, that was awkward" Wade said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Just a little, but I think we are going to be dealing with awkward for awhile" Zoe laughed and gave Wade a kiss.

Wade started to resume his activities from before there little interruption by Lemon. He reached his hands under her shirt to take it off, when Zoe stopped him with a question. "Wade, am I suppose to be keeping us… this a secret. I mean I don't know what this is. I kind of told Rose and I almost told Lavon I'm pretty sure Lemon is telling all of Bluebell right now."

Wade kissed her to get her to shut up. He thought her blabbing was cute it showed she wasn't just a snobby spoiled rich brat from New York. It showed her insecurities because she was nervous. "Doc, you don't have to keep it a secret. I'm pretty sure Bill is goin' tell Addie about our little hurricane experience, Lemon will tell the Belle's, Lavon well he will figure it out eventually. I didn't think you would want anyone to know because of Golden Boy" Wade said

Zoe kissed him. That was all he needed to hear to know that she didn't mind him. She didn't mind people knowing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reviews are always nice hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Hart of Dixie  
**

Chapter 4

The next morning Zoe woke up alone on bed. She looked at the clock it was still early. She wondered where Wade was. Did she freak him out last night? Did he not want people to know? Was it really just sexual frustration and he just wanted sex and then leave. Then she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She got up and walked to the bathroom and turned off the lights.

"Dammit Zoe" Wade shouted

Zoe turned back on the lights and snuck into the shower with wade.

"Why hello, I could get used to this every morning" Wade smiled in the way that made Zoe feel like the happiest girl in the world. Wade pulled her closer, put his hands on her face and kissed her. "I have to work, you should stop by, make my shift better" Wade winked and gave her another kiss.

"I'll think about it" Zoe said with a suspicious look on her face "I am a very busy and important woman, Wade Kinsella. I'll have to check my schedule" Zoe laughed

"You have the day off, what else are you goin' to do other than talk to Lavon and Rose" Wade said with desperation in hid voice

"I'll see if I can squeeze you in cowboy" Zoe said and gave him a kiss

Lavon was making breakfast when a very happy Zoe Hart can through the doors. "Pancakes" Lavon said offering her a plate with a stack of pancakes on it.

"Yes thank you I am starving, guess I worked up an appetite" Zoe said

"No, no, no, Lavon Hayes don't want to know" Lavon said with disgust

"Come on please, I want to talk to someone and you're the closest thing I have to a girlfriend that is not a fourteen year old girl." Zoe begged

"I find that offensive, but you're going to do it anyway" Lavon said with regret in his eyes

"So I think I am falling in love" Zoe said before Lavon interrupted

"I don't want to know about you and George, I am the mayor of this town and it's the top of the old ladies gossip" Lavon said

"Why does everyone keep assuming that" Zoe pause "I am talking about with Wade" Zoe confessed

Lavon dropped his fork from his mouth. His jaw hung open "Wade?"

"Yes, Wade ever since the hurricane everything has changed in me"

"Well good for you guys, Wade has liked you from the moment you stormed into his house when you blew out his fuse box, took you long enough to realize it" Lavon said

Wade was at the Rammer Jammer bartending like he usually does everyday. But he wasn't really focused all he could think about was Zoe. The way they fit together perfectly when they cuddled together, or when they had kissed the sparks that flew, the shower they took this morning and the nights they spent not sleeping.

"Wade….Wade….Wade" Shelley said while snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Day-dreaming again all day you have had no focus at all this isn't like you"

"Sorry, Shell bit distracted lately" Wade said

"Yeah I can tell and if I had to take a guess it has to do with a Miss. Zoe Hart"

Zoe walked into the Rammer Jammer. She walked to her normal seat at the end of bar. She heard her name as she walked past Shelley and Wade. "Dr. Zoe Hart" she winked at Wade and then laughed at Shelley and Wade's faces.

Wade walked to the end of the bar where Zoe was sitting. "What can I get you Doc?"

"I think you should know my order by now" Zoe said in a straight face looking to scare Wade but he could tell she was kidding.

"Fried Chicken and a Beer" Wade said with a big smile on his face. Zoe rolled he eyes. Wade left and went to the kitchen.

Wade came back a few minutes later with wine and Zoe's favorite salad that she loved so much. It wasn't on the menu but Wade made it just for her. He placed it in front of her. You could see the happiness in Zoe's eyes when she saw the salad. She took a bite.

"Wade, this is delicious, better than back in New York" Zoe said

"I know you liked it, I ordered the stuff before our fight, and I thought I would make it for you today" Wade smiled

"Excuse me, need a drink over here" a customer at the other end of the bar shouted. Wade winked at Zoe and walked to the other end of the bar. Zoe finished her salad. She took out her phone and sent Wade a text.

'_Meet me in the back office, so I can thank you for the salad'_

Wade's phone vibrated. He took his phone out of his pocket and read the text from Zoe. Zoe got up, nonchalantly and walked into the office. A few seconds later "Shelley, need to take a look at something in the back for Mr. Maynard." Wade said to Shelley and walked to the office. He shut the door and Zoe stood up from the chair and kissed him.

He put his hands on Zoe's hips pulling her close and slowly moving them up her back. He pulled the top she was wearing over her head. Zoe then unbuttoned his plaid shirt and took off his wife beater over his head. Wade picked Zoe up and Zoe wrapped her legs around him. He put her on his pants when George flung the door open.

"Wade, we need to talk" George said out of breathe. Zoe grabbed Wade's plaid shirt and put it on to cover herself up. She buttoned the buttons on it. "Zoe"

"Hey, George" Zoe said with and embarrassed look on her face

"Hey, George could you knock next time" Wade said

"I can't believe this Zoe, I called off my wedding for you and your with him" George said with anger in his voice

Zoe didn't know what to say she was in shock what could she say "Well maybe you should have married Lemon then"

"I thought this is what you wanted, to be with me. Everyone has known it since the say you stepped foot here" George said

"It **was** what I wanted but not right now" Zoe said

"Why because of Wade, he's a" George said before Wade interrupted him

"You don't need to say another word, George you need to leave" Wade said walking towards George. As soon a he got close to him George punched him right in the jaw and walked out.

"Holy crap Wade are you okay" Zoe said with fear


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is pretty much just fluff. I have the next chapter already written so i will update it when i can. I am so excited for the new episode tonight.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hart of dixie**

Chapter 5

Zoe and Wade were back at the carriage house. They were cuddling on the bed watching TV. Wade had a frozen bag of corn on his face from George's punch.

"Wade, I am so sorry" Zoe said. She was sad because she knew it was her fault Wade got punched in the face by George. If it wasn't for her none of this would have happened. George would have married Lemon and Wade he would have to fix the fuse box all the time. She thought to herself maybe I should have never game to Bluebell and stayed in New York, maybe I should have left instead of stay here. Zoe turned towards Wade.

"What are you sorry for" Wade said

"This, your face, George punching you, blowing your fuses, running your chances of getting the money for the bar, just for being here" Zoe said Wade could see how upset she was. She actually thought she had made his life worst. She actually made his life better. "Zoe stop you have nothing to be sorry for, my face still looks good right" Wade and Zoe both laughed

"Yes" Zoe said with a smile on her face

"George punched me because he is jealous. This was a first for me so I'll take the punch. When you blow out the fuse, even though its annoying because I usually am in the middle of something and I think you do it on purpose just to get a rise out of me, I get to see you, and yes you ruined my chances of getting the money for the bar, but I like working at the Rammer Jammer so I am going to be fine I will get the money eventually. For being here, I am so glad you are here. You make me happy even when we bicker."  
Wade said and then cupped his hands around Zoe's face and gave her a kiss.

"Now, let me check your face" Zoe said picking the bag of corn off his face "Oh no, its not looking good I think we need to go to the hospital"

"You may be a doctor, but I ain't no fool. I have been in more fights then you have designer thing, I don't need to go to the hospital" Wade said, Zoe rolled her eyes at him and he gave her a little smirk. "Now you owe me"

"Oh yea and what would that be" Zoe said

Wade grabbed the corn out of Zoe's hand and threw it on the floor. He got on top of her and started to kiss her. "You never thanked me for the salad either" Zoe started to unbutton Wade's shirt. Wade ripped the shirt off Zoe was wearing. Zoe took off his wife beater. She pressed her hands up against his chest. Wade slowly moved his hands to her bra and unclipped it. For the slightest moment they both paused admired the beauty of the other one. Zoe started to unbuckle his belt. She unzipped his jeans and started to take them off.

In that moment Wade realized he wanted more than just sex from Zoe. He never wanted anything more than just sex with a girl. He rolled of Zoe before they went any further.

"Wade why did you stop is everything okay, does your face hurt" Zoe asked very concerned. Wade never turned down sex

Wade got up out of the bed. He pulled his pants up and grabbed his wife beater and pulled it over his head. He started out the room. "I can't do this anymore Zoe" Wade said and walked out the door.

Zoe had no clue what just happened. She thought they were good. He never called her Zoe. She knew something was wrong. She needed to go after him. She got out of bed pulled her shirt over head grabbed his flannel and ran out the door.

She knocked on Wade's door. There was no answer, so she just walked in she knew he was there. Wade was laying in his bed with his head into his pillow.

"You forgot your flannel" Zoe said

"Just leave it on the couch" Wade said with his face still in the pillow.

Zoe put his shirt on the couch and walked over to the bed "Wade, what's wrong"

"Nothings wrong I'm fine" Wade said

"No, your not" Zoe said

Wade took his head out of the pillow "I'm Fine"

I may be some stuck up spoiled brat from the city but I can tell there is something wrong" Zoe said grabbing his hand

"I can't do just sex. I can't let myself fall for someone and then have them leave because something better came along. My mom left me, my brother left me and my dad pretty much left me unless he wants money or me to sign him off the roof" Wade said with tears in his eyes

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon" Zoe said using her thumb to wipe the tears off his face

"Then go on a real date with me" Wade said

Zoe's mind was running wild, she didn't know what to say, she never really went on a date before. She couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth it was just silence. "Okay" She finally got out of her mouth


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please review hope you guys like the story**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Hart of Dixie**

Chapter 6

It was Saturday the day of Zoe and Wade's date. Wade was going to pick her up, but she got caught up at work. So she was going to meet him there. He was waiting at their table at fancies, the only other restaurant in Bluebell.

People came and went and no sign of Zoe. Wade sat there waiting alone for two hours. He called her on her cell, texted her and called the practice. No answer.

Wade got tired of waiting. Zoe stood him up just like he stood up Judson. Since the practice was close he got up and went there hoping she would be there with a patient who needed her. He knew her job came first. But there was no one at the practice.

So he got in his camaro and headed home. He drove past the gatehouse to the carriage house because he saw lights on and knew she stood him up. He was going to march in there and give her a piece of his mind. He stormed in the door. He saw her outfit laid out on her bed. It was a black dress with black heels.

He went into the bathroom "Zoe" Wade shouted "Zoe" He never received an answer so he knew something was up.

He left the carriage house and went to Lavon's "Lavon have you seen Zoe" Wade said

"No Lavon Hayes thought she was on a date with you" Lavon said

"She was supposed to be but she never showed up." Wade said

"Really, she was so excited this morning when she couldn't stop pacing around trying to figure out what to wear" Lavon said

"I think something's wrong, she had her outfit out on her bed and the lights were on, but no sign of Zoe. She wasn't even at the practice" Wade said starting to worry even more. He didn't want anything to happen to Zoe.

Lavon could tell Wade was scared and worried that something had happened to Zoe "It's a small town we will find her" Lavon said "I'll call Bill" Lavon left the kitchen to go to his study to call Bill.

Wade kept calling Zoe's cell hoping she would answer. Wade decided he wasn't going to wait, he was going to look for her himself. He drove around everywhere.

Until finally he found Zoe's car smashed into a tree. He stopped the car, and ran out. He called 911 and ran to her car. "Zoe come on, you're going to be okay" Wade said trying to stay strong.

He didn't want to lose her too. But a tear dropped from his eye. There was blood all over Zoe. He wished it was him in this situation. She would be stronger than him. She was the doctor.

The ambulance finally showed up. They got Zoe out of the car and took her to the hospital. They wouldn't let him go in the ambulance with them because he was not family. Wade got in his car and followed them to the hospital in Mobile.

He waited in the waiting room for hours waiting for the doctors to tell him something anything. He didn't call anyone. He just wanted Zoe to be okay.

The doctor walked in the waiting room where Wade was sitting with his face in his palms. He heard the doctor come in and stood up out of his seat. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She has a broken leg, a few scraps and bruises, and a concussion but she should make a full recovery." The doctor said

"Can I see her" Wade asked

"Yes, down the hall to the left, room 4096" the doctor said pointed down the hall

Wade nodded and ran down the hall. He was so nervous for the past couple of hours. He opened the door to her room. Went over to her bed and stared at her. She was sleeping but he didn't care he just wanted to be near her. He held her hand.

"Wade is that you" Zoe said in a groggy voice

"Yes it's me Doc" Wade said with a smile on knowing she was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry Wade" Zoe said

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Wade said

"Yes I do, I ruined our date, and I didn't stay late at work, I went to Mobile because I was so nervous and I went and got my nails and hair done because I wanted tonight to be perfect. And I know the whole date at a fancy place isn't you so I went and bought you a video game and your generic beer for after and I just ruined the whole night" Zoe said starting to cry

Wade wiped the tears off her face "Stop crying" Wade said "You didn't ruin our date, we can go another time, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm just glad that your okay, I was so worried"

"I'm still sorry I lied to you about being at work" Zoe said

"Well I lied too. I thought you stood me up" Wade said "So we are even"

Zoe tried to smile but it hurt too much. She slowly slide to the other side of the bed and patted the empty space. Wade laid down on the bed, he put his arm under her and she put her head on his chest.

Wade was so happy she was okay. He didn't really care about the date. He just wanted to be with her.

Zoe was in so much pain but Wade made it a little better. He found her after she crashed he was there to comfort her.

"Don't think just because you're injured that I am going to wait on you hand and foot Doc" Wade said with a big smile

Zoe smiled because she knew if she asked he would drop everything and do it for her. "Wade"

"Yeah Doc" Wade said

"Thanks for finding me and being here for me even though I don't deserve it" Zoe said

"I will always be here for you. I don't plan on going anywhere Doc. You deserve everything so don't ever say you don't" Wade said kissing her forehead

Zoe fell asleep with her head on Wade's chest and his arms wrapped around her. Wade stayed up most of the night. He fell asleep eventually to dreams of his and Zoe's future.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. i have been really busy with school and family shit. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Hart of Dixie**

Chapter 7

By the next morning everyone in Bluebell had heard about Zoe's accident. They only let Lavon in Zoe's room until she woke up because he was her Medical contact.

Lavon walked in and sat in the chair. Zoe and Wade were all cuddled up in the bed. He thought they looked like the perfect couple.

Wade woke up and saw Lavon sitting in the chair. Zoe was still in his arms.

"Hey Wade how is she" Lavon whispered

"She is strong, she is going to be okay" Wade said

Zoe woke up. She whished she could go back to sleeping. But she saw Lavon. "Hi. Lavon"

"Hey big Z how you feeling" Lavon said

"Not to good, just glad I'm okay" Zoe said

Over the next couple of hours most of Bluebell came to visit her. Rose came before church, Shelley came and was trying to offer her some leftover pretzels, Dash Dewitt came, Tom and Wanda came, even Brick came to see her, Addie and Bill came. She didn't know that many people cared about her. She felt so overwhelmed.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything Doc" Wade said

"Just water please" Zoe said

Wade got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then left the room. Zoe was alone in the room now. It felt good to just have some time to alone. It brought back memories of when she worked in the hospital back in New York except she was the doctor and not the patient. Her flashbacks were cut short when George appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Zoe are you okay" George said

"I'm fine what are you doing here" Zoe said

"I came to see you as soon as I heard what happened" George said

"Well I'm fine" Zoe said

"Why are you alone? You shouldn't be alone. Wade should be here if he really cared about you. I came because I care about" George said

Wade came back after getting his food and Zoe's water. He heard what George said. He just stood there he wanted to let Zoe handle it.

"George just stop you don't know anything" Zoe said

"Well I do know you are beautiful and in time like this you shouldn't be alone. If Wade cared he would be here, he is probably out hooking up with some random chick right now" George said

It took so much for Wade to not go in there and punch George straight in the face.

"George you don't even know what you're talking about. You need to go, and for your information Wade is here, he was the one who found me last night, he stayed with me all night, he hasn't left the hospital since I got here last night" Zoe said " I don't think he even likes hospitals but he is here because he cares about me" Zoe said it took everything out of her to yell at George.

Wade could tell so he came in. He walked over to Zoe and handed her the water. He put his food down. "George you need to go, she needs to rest."

George huffed and turned around to walk out the door. Wade got into the bed with Zoe. George never actually left and was standing outside the door watching them.

Zoe spent the next two days in the hospital. Wade never left and was with her everyday. The hospital was finally letting Zoe out of the hospital and put her in his camaro.

They arrived at the carriage house. Wade hopped out of the car, and opened Zoe's door. He carried her from the car to her bed.

"You do know I have crutches and don't need your help" Zoe said

"Yeah but I want to be your knight in shining armor" Wade said

"I don't know about that" Zoe said, she laughed because she thought it was cute how he tried to impress her

Wade climbed into bed next to her and kissed her "Well than you can do everything yourself"

Zoe lent up and kissed him "No Wade that's not what I meant"

"I know but I like to see you squirm" Wade said tickling her

"Stop…..Stop…..Stop it hurts" Zoe said

"Oh I'm sorry" Wade said, he didn't mean to hurt her

"Wade its fine" Zoe said and gave him another kiss

"I don't want to leave but I have to go to work, I can't take anymore days off" Wade said getting out of bed.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Zoe said

"I will be home as soon as I can and if you need anything just call me" Wade said

Wade gave Zoe a kiss and he left to go to work at the Rammer Jammer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. keep doing it. hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hart of Dixie**

Chapter 8

The bar was really slow. There wasn't many customers at the Rammer Jammer. It didn't help Wade because all he could think about was Zoe. Almost everyone who came kept asking 'How is Zoe' 'Is Zoe feeling better'

Mr. Maynard came in right before closing. "Wade I need to speak to you"

Wade walked back to Mr. Maynard

"Wade I know you love working here at the Rammer Jammer but" Mr. Maynard said before Wade interrupted.

"No please don't fire me. I am so sorry I missed work I will pick up extra shifts I promise." Wade said

"I'm not exactly firing you, I am moving to Florida to retire and be closer to my family" Mr. Maynard paused he didn't know how to tell Wade. He has known Wade since he was a child. Wade had been working at the bar since the day he could. He had a rough life and he didn't want to make it worst. "I am selling the bar"

Wade's face dropped. He is selling the bar he thought to himself. How am I going to work? How am I going to make a living? I never went to college. What is Zoe going to think? She already thought of me as a loser because I was a bartender and now I will have no job.

"I heard from some of the ladies that you want to open your own bar but never got the money. So I thought I would tell you first." Mr. Maynard said

"You're selling the Rammer Jammer" Wade said as he finally got the words from his brain to his mouth.

"Yes I have to, but if you can get the money by the end of the month I will sell it to you for half the price" Mr. Maynard said

"Okay I will see what I can do" Wade said and went back to work.

Wade's shift was over so he went back to the carriage house to see Zoe. He brought her a salad because she thought she might be hungry. He came in looking all sad. "I brought you a salad" Wade said. He handed Zoe the salad and walked to the bathroom.

"Thanks" Zoe said she was starving. But she could tell something was wrong with Wade. He came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Zoe. "How was work?" Zoe said taking a bit of her salad.

"Slow" Wade said

"Anything happen, you seem upset" Zoe asked

"I am sort of losing my job" Wade said

"What do you mean your losing your job" Zoe said putting the salad down on her nightstand and grabbing Wade's hands. "Not because of me right"

"No, No, No it has nothing to do with you. Mr. Maynard is moving to Florida and is selling the Rammer Jammer" Wade paused "If I can get the money by the end of the month its all mine for half the price"

"Isn't that good, you've always wanted your own bar and your getting it for cheap" Zoe said

"Yeah but what if I don't get the money, and I can't buy it and he sells it to someone else and then I'm out of a job and so are the rest of the employees because the guys an ass and doesn't hire us." Wade said

"You are going to get the money don't worry about it" Zoe said grabbing her salad. She ate a couple bites then offered some to Wade.

"Doc you know I don't eat that healthy stuff" Wade said

"Oh come on just eat it, I know your hungry" Zoe said

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry" Wade said. Zoe put the fork up to his mouth and he took a bite. Then Wade grabbed the whole bowl of salad and started plowing it into his mouth.

"Wadeee, that's mine don't eat it all, you don't like healthy stuff remember, I am hungry too" Zoe said. She punched him in the arm

"Ouch Doc that hurts" Wade said. Zoe rolled her eyes. Wade got up out of the bed and headed for the door. "Oh sorry did you want some" Wade said

Zoe nodded "Yes, I want some"

"Oh well that's too bad. Um I have to go home, bye Doc" Wade said and walked out the door

"Wade…Wade…Wade, I hate you, you're so infuriating" Zoe shouted

Wade came back inside "You hate me" Wade said with puppy dog eyes

"I just want my salad" Zoe said

"Fine" he gave her the salad and got back into bed next to her

Zoe finished her salad and cuddled up to Wade. He played with her hair until she fell asleep. "I am going to get that bar for you Zoe, you can have all the free wine you want, and the salad will be just for you, I am going to make you proud Zoe Hart. I don't plan on going anywhere. I can't wait to take you on a real date. Maybe one day you will let me call you my girlfriend, we will date awhile and I will plan the perfect night and I will propose to you. We will get married and buy a house. We will have kids and grow old together. I think I am falling in love with you Zoe Hart" Wade said

Zoe wasn't fully asleep but she heard the whole thing. She wanted the same thing he did. She wanted to tell him 'I am falling in love with you too' but they hadn't been on a date yet, and it's to early right? She never felt this way before. Even about her ex who she dated for six years. Instead of saying it back she turned around and kissed him. "Go out on a real date with me, this time you are going to drive me and its actually going to happen" Zoe said

"Nah I don't think I want to" Wade said with a smile on his face. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Of course I will Doc. Tomorrow night we will go out and this time don't go to Mobile" Wade said

"But, I look like shit, I have scraps on my face and a broken leg" Zoe said

"Well you look beautiful to me, even with your scraps and bruises" Wade said

Zoe kissed him "We are going to get that bar for you no matter what it takes"

"And what if we don't" Wade said

"That isn't an option. You have been through so much, and you have done everything for Bluebell, its time you get what you want" Zoe said

Wade leaned in and kissed her again. "But I already got what I want, this hot women doctor from New York. Do you know her?" Wade said in his cocky voice and winked at Zoe. She gave him a kiss

**A/N Spoiler: i really hope Wade and Zoe stay together after this weeks episode. i really like them as a couple and think they are so cute. i wish my love life was like theirs. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: After last nights episode i was very very upset. so i thought we could all use some Zade. I really hope they get back together because i think Wade is so much better then that and wouldn't do that to Zoe. So i hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie  
**

Chapter 9

Wade knocked on the door of the carriage house. He was wearing a blue flannel and a nice clean pair of blue jeans. The only pair he had.

Zoe came to the door. She was wearing a tiny black dress and black heels. I think to make her not look so small next to Wade but it didn't do much. Wade was speechless she looked gorgeous.

"What is their something wrong, I look funny don't I" Zoe said

"No you look beautiful even with your cast." Wade said holding her hand and walking her to his car. He opened her door and then went to his. Then they drove off to fancies.

They arrived at fancies. Wade parked the car and opened Zoe's door a. he helped her out and walked into fancies. They sat down at their table. The waiter gave them a menu.

"Let me guess your going to get a salad and wine." Wade said

"Let me guess your going to get fried chicken and a beer" Zoe said

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked

"Yes. I will have a salad and wine" Wade said

"And I will have Fried Chicken and beer" Zoe said

"Okay it will be out shortly" the waiter said

"Really a salad" Zoe said

"Really Fried Chicken, I needed to see how their salads taste compared to mine" Wade said

"Shut up" Zoe said

The waiter came back. He put Zoe's fried chicken and beer in front of her and put Wade's salad and wine in front of him. He walked away. Zoe and Wade both looked at their food, the others food and at each other. They both nodded. They picked up their plated and switched. Then Wade grabbed Zoe's beer.

"Excuse me I wanted that" Zoe said

"Really you love wine" Wade said and frowned

"Fine" Zoe grabbed the wine and took a sip

"So me and Lavon have an appointment tomorrow for a loan so I can buy the Rammer Jammer" Wade said taking a bite of his chicken

"Wade that's great. See things are turning around." Zoe said taking a bite of her salad "And your salad is better"

"Well I don't have the money yet but hopefully and of course mines better, I am ashamed that you thought otherwise" Wade said Zoe rolled her eyes

They arrived back at the carriage house. Wade walked Zoe to her door. He gave her a kiss "I had a good time tonight, Doc"

"I had a good time too" Zoe said

"Goodnight" Wade said and gave her a goodbye kiss

"You're not going to come in" Zoe said

"No, a gentleman goes home after a date with an amazing girl" Wade said

"Since when are you a gentleman" Zoe said

"Since now I don't want to screw this up" Wade said

"Fine, come by the practice tomorrow after your meeting" Zoe said

"I plan on it" Wade said and headed to the gatehouse

The next day Wade came into the practice. He walked into Zoe's office. Zoe was filling out some charts.

"How did it go" Zoe asked looking up at him

"I got the loan" Wade said an ran over and hugged Zoe

"I am so proud of you" Zoe said "I told you that you would get it"

"Yes you did" Wade said giving her a kiss

"I wish you could stay but my next appointment is in 10 minutes" Zoe said giving him another kiss

"That's enough time Doc" Wade said winking at her

"Wade" Zoe said looking down at her leg

"Ohhhh….. We don't have to we can wait" Wade said

"I promise as soon as I get this thing off and you open the bar under you we will be back to normal" Zoe said

Wade kissed her, A knocked came from the door, Addie opened "Oh sorry Dr. Hart didn't mean to interrupt but your patient is here" Addie said and walked out

"I'll see you later Doc" Wade said and gave Zoe a kiss and left the practice


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SO THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS. IT IS THE LAST ONE I HAVE WRITTEN BUT I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES ZADE EXCEPT FOR THE WRITERS OF THE SHOW. SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY LET ME KNOW. SO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HART OF DIXIE **

Chapter 10

It was a month later. Wade and Zoe had been on a couple dates, they were still going good. They still bickered like they always did. But they always made up in the end. Everyone in Bluebell knew they were a thing. Zoe had finally got her cast off. Wade made tiny renovations to the Rammer Jammer and added Wade's to the name.

Today was the day, the opening of Wade's bar. Wade was so nervous. He was wearing a suit for the special occasion. He never wore suits. He was trying to tie his tie but he couldn't get it because he was shaking so much.

"Here Wade let me do it" Zoe said grabbing the tie and tying it.

"Thanks Doc" Wade said. He just noticed what Zoe was wearing. She was wearing a short black and white dress with of course her designer heels. Her hair was curled. She looked absolutely beautiful. He had done a lot of bad things in his life but one good thing he did was blowing a fuse box the night Zoe Hart moved in next door. "You know you don't have to dress up it's a bar opening"

"Yes I do, it's the opening of your bar and you're my B….. Wade" Zoe said. She almost called him her boyfriend. They weren't official. What if I just scared him and he leaves she thought to herself.

Wade couldn't help but catch her little slip up. She almost called him her boyfriend. He wouldn't mind being her boyfriend. Being able to call her his girlfriend wouldn't be the worst thing. It may actually be the best thing in his mind.

"Let's go, we can't be late for YOUR bar opening" Zoe said trying to change the subject as fast as she could from her little slip up. No it wasn't a little slip up. It was a big slip up. He was just standing there not saying anything. She turned around and walked out the door.

Wade was still in shock. When he realized Zoe had walked out. He chased after her and grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Zoe"

"What we are going to be late" Zoe screamed with a little angry in her voice but also sadness. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Be my girlfriend" Wade said

"What"

"I know you ain't def Doc, You heard me be my girlfriend"

Zoe kissed him "Yes" Zoe kissed him again "Now get in the car we are going to be late" "Just because you are now my girlfriend doesn't mean you get to boss me around" Wade said

"Actually it does and since when have I not been bossy" Zoe said. Wade smiled and laughed

"True you have always been a bossy control freak in high heels" Wade said and winked at Zoe

Zoe punched him in the shoulder and got in the door.

They arrived at the empty bar and went in to set up. Wade checked to make sure the bar and kitchen was fully stocked. Zoe wiped down the counters and the tables.

When she finished she walked over to the bar and sat in her seat. She always sat in that seat at the bar. It was hers.

"All done" Wade asked

"Yes" Zoe said

"Well we are all stocked and ready to go. Tonight's the night. My bar is opening" Wade said. He was so nervous he was shacking again.

Zoe grabbed Wade's hands "You are going to be fine. I'll be here all night, right by your side"

"This has to be perfect" Wade said

"It will be perfect you just have to believe" Zoe said. She started to think back to when she believed she would get the fellowship. But this was different, completely different. Right? Yes it was she had to come to Bluebell to find out about Harley, her biological father, and meet Wade and Lavon and everyone in Bluebell.

Before she could go any further Wanda and Shelley came wandering in. "Good, you guys are here" Wade said

"Of course we are here, we work her remember" Shelley said eating a pretzel she just took out of her pocket.

"He is just a little nervous" Zoe said

The clock hit 6:00. It was time for Wade to open the bar. He looked at the clock and panicked. He ran back into his office. Zoe quickly got up to follow him.

Wade was sitting in the desk chair, shaking with his hands in his face.

"Wade" Zoe said walking over to Wade and kneeling down.

"I can't do it" Wade said removing his hands from his face. "What if no one likes the new Rammer Jammer and no one comes, and I fail you just like everyone already thinks I will and I lose the bar and I don't have a job" Wade said looking into her eyes hoping for her to calm him down and bring him back to his normal cocky self.

"Yes, you can do it. Everyone is going to like it there is a handsome bartender." Wade let out a tiny smile "People are going to come, it's the only bar in town and it will be better than the old Rammer Jammer. I will be here all the time, and you won't fail me, you have exceeded all my expectations. I am not with you for your job, I'm with you because I….like you for you" Zoe said. She almost said she loved him. Zoe Hart did indeed love Wade Kinsella.

Wade smiled and gave her a kiss. He stood up and pulled her up with him "Let's do this, tonight's going to be perfect because your by my side" Wade said and walked out of his office with his hand entangled with Zoe's.

Everyone in Bluebell came out tonight for Wade's opening. Lemon came with Anna Beth and the Belle's. Brick came for a little while, Lavon and Didi came, Rose came with a couple of her little high school friends. Zoe saw Rose. She wanted to tell someone about her and Wade finally making it official. She waved Rose over.

"Hey Zoe" Rose said

"Me and Wade made it official. He's my boyfriend" Zoe said

"Zoe that's great" Rose said

Shelley was standing close enough to hear Zoe while eating her pretzels and over heard the news.

"Wade is your boyfriend" She shouted the whole bar heard and stared.

She noticed George in the corner of the bar. He was as angry as a madman. He looked like he wanted to murder someone. He got up and stormed out. The rest of the night was filled with congratulations and people telling Wade and I how great the bar was. It was a great night.

"It was closing time. Zoe and Wade closed up and left to go home. They went to the carriage house. They finally got in bed.

"Thanks Zoe tonight was perfect" Wade said giving her a smile.

Zoe leant up and got on top of him. "I told you it would be" She said giving him a kiss.

She took her top off. "Do you want to?" Zoe asked

"Of course I do" Wade said flipping her over. He wasn't just having sex with someone. He was having sex with his girlfriend. It was more than just sex for once in his life time. He was actually happy and so was she.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading my story. I know it's not the best but I like writing it helps me get my mind off my screwed up life. **

**I DO NOT OWN HART OF DIXIE**

Chapter 11

It was 7:00 in the morning when Zoe's phone rang. It woke Wade up but Zoe slept on like nothing was happening. Wade was half asleep and barely knew what was going on except for the fact that the phone was ringing way to early. He grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello" Wade said with a tiresome voice

"Who is this" the voice on the other end asked

"Wade" he said

"Oh so this is the infamous Wade I have heard so much about" The woman said

"Yes, that is I" Wade said

"Well can I speak to Zoe, tell its Gigi and I just want to make sure she is coming back next week" Gigi said

"She is still asleep I'll tell her you called when she wakes up" Wade said and hung up the phone

She is going back to New York. Of course she is when things are finally getting good in my life the girl I think I love is leaving. I waited to long to ask her to be my girlfriend and she didn't know how I felt.

He got out of the bed and put his cloths on and stormed out the door. He went to Lavon's hoping he was awake so he could talk to someone. When he stormed in sure enough there was Lavon cooking scramble eggs.

"Eggs" Lavon said offering some to Wade

"No, I can't eat right now" Wade said

"Is everything alright"

"No, Zoe is leaving me" Wade said

"What are you talking about, Lavon Hayes knows that girl is crazy about you" Lavon said

"She is going to New York"

"Yeah, I know that" Lavon said. Lavon was confused why Wade was so upset that Zoe was going to New York. He knows that is where she lived for her whole life until it took a turn for the worst and then for the better when Wade came along.

"And you didn't think to tell me before I asked her to be my girlfriend. I thought you were my friend" Wade said storming out the door and slamming it on the way out.

Zoe woke up around 7:30 to an empty bed. She knew Wade had to work so she figured he would be up at Lavon's. So she got up, got dressed and headed for Lavon's. She reached Lavon's and walked in. He was sitting eating his eggs.

"Morning Big Z" Lavon said

"Good morning Lavon" Zoe said "Is Wade here"

"Well he was here about twenty minutes ago but he stormed off" Lavon said

"Do you know where he went" Zoe asked

"The bar, he had to work today didn't he" Lavon said

"Thanks" Zoe said and headed to the Wade's bar

Zoe walked into the bar looking for Wade. She couldn't find him. She saw Shelley so she asked her hopefully she knew where he was.

"Shelley have you seen Wade" Zoe asked desperately

"Yeah he is in his office" Shelley said

"Thanks" Zoe said and headed for the door. She knew something was wrong so she didn't want to push him to much for answers.

Zoe slowly opened the door to where Wade was sitting at his desk.

"Hey" Zoe said walking over to him

"Hey" Wade said not even looking away from what he was doing

"I missed you this morning" Zoe said

"Yeah I had stuff to do" Wade said still not looking at her

"What's wrong" Zoe said

"Nothing I am busy" Wade said

"Did I do something wrong" Zoe said

"No" Wade said

"Then why aren't you looking at me and why'd you storm out of Lavon's this morning" Zoe said

"It was nothing, he just did something to piss me off" Wade said

"So what did he do" Zoe asked

"Okay then if your not going to talk to me I'll see you later then" Zoe said and left the bar

She couldn't focus all day at work. Was Wade mad at her? Did she do something wrong? Her phone rang taking back to reality away from her thoughts. It said Gigi on the caller ID.

"Hey Gigi" Zoe said

"Hey Zoe, Why didn't you call me back this morning I have been waiting all day" Gigi said

"What do you mean" Zoe said

"Well didn't your boy toy tell you I called" Gigi said

"No he didn't what did you tell him" Zoe said

"For you to call me a about next week. You coming to New York" Gigi said

"No, I didn't think I needed to" Gigi said

That's why Wade is mad because I am going to New York Zoe thought. "I got to go I'll be there don't worry" Zoe said and hung up and headed to the Rammer Jammer.

She went up to the bar and grabbed Wade's arm and pulled him into his office.

"Can't you see I'm working right now" Wade said in an angry tone of voice

"Why didn't you tell me Gigi called this morning" Zoe asked

"Oh I guess I forgot just like how you forgot to tell me that you are moving back to New York" Wade said

"What are talking about" Zoe said

"Gigi called and said you were going back to New York" Wade said

"Yeah I am going back to New York" Zoe paused for a moment grabbing Wade's hand "For Gigi's wedding"

"Oh" Wade said. He felt so guilty for being mad at Zoe and ignoring her when she didn't do anything wrong. Until last night they weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend and he was already becoming the clingy boyfriend. He hated that when the girls her brought home where so attach. But Zoe was different. He was different.

"Talk to me next time" Zoe said

"I will I just freaked out" Wade said

Zoe gave him a kiss. She had wanted to kiss him all day and it felt so good to finally get to. It felt like all her worries just faded away.

"So you talk about me to Gigi" Wade said. He was back to his usually cocky self but that's one of the things that catches Zoe's eye and makes butterflies appear in her stomach.

"Of course you're my boyfriend" Zoe said

"Yeah but only as of last night and she said infamous so I think it was more than one occasion" Wade said

"So what if I do" Zoe said

Wade grinned he loved how Zoe was getting embarrassed "What do you guys talk about" Wade asked in a cocky voice he used when he felt proud of himself. When Zoe didn't answer and a smile just formed on his face he spoke again. "You talk about how good I am in bed don't you"

"No" Zoe said and got up "No we talk about how annoying and infuriating you are"

Wade grabbed her hips and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. "I know that's a lie"

Zoe kissed him again "So what leave me alone"

"So when do you leave for New York" Wade said

"Saturday" Zoe said  
"So I have a couple days before you leave" Wade said

"Or you could" Zoe said before Wade interrupted her

"No, come on Doc I am not going to New York" Wade said

"Come on please Wade you could be my date for the wedding and you can meet all of my friends" Zoe said

"No" Wade said

Zoe kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt

"No" Wade said

Zoe lifted her shirt over her head

"No" Wade said

Zoe went down and started to unzip his pants

"Fine" Wade said

With that Zoe grabbed her shirt and started to put it back on but Wade grabbed her and pulled her back down to him.

"No you don't get to do that and then leave we are finishing this or I am not going" Wade said

**So the next chapter I plan on having it in New York. I want your guys opinions on what should happen. I started to write a little bit but I don't know if they should run into Zoe's ex or not let me know how you guys feel. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN HART OF DIXIE**

Chapter 12

Zoe and Wade's plane landed in New York. They got off the plane. It was defiantly way colder in New York then Alabama. They went to baggage claim to get there bags. Of course Zoe packed way more then was needed and Wade was stuck carrying them.

"So where are we staying Doc" Wade asked grabbing the bags

"Please don't get mad but with my mom" Zoe said. Wade's face dropped. They were going to be staying with his girlfriend's mom. That couldn't be good especially knowing Zoe's mom. I would never be good enough for her daughter. "Wade look at me its going to be fine"

With that they headed to Zoe's moms. They arrived at her mom's condo and Zoe grabbed Wade's hand to try and calm him down but it didn't really work. Zoe knocked on the door. Her mother grabbed Zoe and hugged her.

"Mom this is Wade" Zoe said being released from the death grip her mother had on her.

"Hello Wade come on in, Zoe show him where to put your bags." Candice said

Zoe led the way and Wade followed her down the hall to her childhood room.

"You can just put them over there" Zoe said pointing the empty space in the corner of the room.

Wade went and put the bags down in the spot Zoe told him to "So this is your room" Wade said giggling

"Shut up and shower you smell and we are going out" Zoe said

"Only if you come in with me" Wade said grabbing Zoe and pulling her closer

"Not gonna happen my mother is just down the hall" Zoe said

"So" Wade said winking

"Shower now" Zoe said walking out of the room to go talk to her mother

"I set the guest room up for Wade to sleep in" Candice said

"That's okay Mom you didn't have to do that' Zoe said

"Yeah I did" Candice said

"Mom, me and Wade are dating now" Zoe said

"Yeah so it won't last Zoe" Candice said

"You don't know I fit will or not" Zoe said

Wade finished his shower and got dressed in a nice plaid shirt with blue jeans that didn't have any stains of holes in them. He wanted to look as good as possible to make a good impression on Zoe's friends. He walked in and heard Zoe and her mom conversation so he just stood there not wanting to interrupt.

"Zoe he is just you rebound" Candice said

"What are you talking about my rebound from whom exactly" Zoe said

"From Chris" Candice said

"He is defiantly not my rebound from Chris. We dated for six years and when we broke up I didn't even cry. And I'll have you know I have dated many guys after Chris broke up with me" Zoe said

Wade couldn't help but laugh. Zoe only dated Judson who was a jerk. And she pinned over George since we finally gave in and had sex.

"But Wade will never compare to Chris. Chris is a surgeon and Wade is a bartender" Candice said

"Your right there will never be a comparison. Wade is a bartender at his own bar" Zoe said. She was getting so angry at the fact that she was comparing him to Chris. She just wished her mother would support her.

"Still he is a hick from the middle of nowhere and Chris is well Chris" Candice said

"Yeah so was my real father but that didn't stop you did it. Can you just stop I am done with Chris, I am with Wade now and I am falling in love with him so please get to know him and don't be like this" Zoe said

After Wade heard Zoe say she might be falling love with him his heart began to beat faster. He decided it would be a good time to leave.

"Zoe I don't think this is going to last and I think Chris is so much better for you but I will try and see what you see in him" Candice said

With that Zoe got up and headed back to her room. Wade was laying in her bed smiling.

"You know if you are going to ease drop on my conversation you should hide better." Zoe said sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to Doc, I was just going to tell you I was out but then I heard my name and I couldn't resist listening." Wade said grabbing her hips

"How much did you hear" Zoe asked laying her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast.

"Everything after your Mom said 'I was just you rebound'" Wade said

That meant he had heard me tell my Mom I was falling in love with him. "You know your not my rebound right" Zoe said

"Yes I know that' Wade said. He could tell she was freaking out because he new she that he heard her say she was falling in love with him.

"We should go, don't want to be late" Zoe said

Zoe got up and hopped out of the bed. Wade followed close behind grabbing her hand.

"Zoe I am falling in love with you too" Wade said before cupping his hands around her face.

With that they walked hand in hand out the condo. When they walked out of the elevator Chris was standing there. He noticed Zoe holding hands with Wade.

Zoe saw Chris out of the corner of her eye. "You have got to be kidding me" Zoe said

"What" Wade asked confused about what Zoe was talking about

"It's Chris" Zoe said

Chris saw her and started walking towards them.

"Hey Zoe" Chris said

"Hi Chris what are you doing here" Zoe said

"Your Mom called me and told me you were back in New York" Chris said

"Doc I'll be over there" Wade said walking away from the two

"Who is that" Chris asked

"Wade" Zoe asked

"Is he" Chris asked

"Yes he is my boyfriend" Zoe said

"So that explains why your Mom said your confused" Chris said

"Well I'm not confused" Zoe said

Chris grabbed Zoe and Wade wanted so much to go up to Chris and punch him in the face but he didn't he knew Zoe was tough and could handle it.

"Yes you are Zoe. I made a big mistake breaking up with you. I regret it everyday. I never should have I love you Zoe" Chris said leaning in to kiss Zoe. But Zoe pushed him away.

"Chris you need to leave right now" Zoe said

"No I am not leaving you with that low life" Chris said grabbing her again

Wade couldn't hold back anymore he wasn't going to stand by and watch this any longer. He went up to Chris and decked him straight in the face.

Wade hit him so hard Chris fell to the ground.

"He is not a low life, actually I think that is you" Zoe said

"Zoe, don't do this we are meant to be I love you and you love me. You are so much better than then this hick from that loser town in Alabama." Chris said

Zoe looked at Wade and nodded. Wade grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him up just to punch him in the face again. Zoe grabbed Wade's hand and they headed to the restaurant but not before Wade could whisper something in Chris's ear "How does it feel to lose a princess twice"

They arrived at the restaurant. Zoe and Wade get seated at the table. Zoe sits in the inside of the booth and Wade sits on the outside.

"So who is coming" Wade asks

"My friend Marisa and my friend Amanda. I worked with them at the hospital" Zoe said

Zoe went on telling Wade stories about them and the things they use to do. Then Marisa and Amanda arrived.

"Zoe!" Marisa screamed

Wade got out of the booth to let Zoe out. Zoe got up to hug Marisa and Amanda.

"Wow Zoe you look great' Amanda said

"Thanks" Zoe said with a little giggle. She didn't think she looked different. Maybe it was because she was genuinely happy.

"You both look good too" Zoe said

They all sat back down in the booth. They all were so caught up in their conversation they didn't even notice Wade. But he didn't mind. He enjoyed watching Zoe smile, laugh and hearing some of the stories she probably would never tell him. When the waiter came over to take their orders and the girls were broke out of their conversation that's when they noticed Wade.

"Zoe introduce us" Marisa said

"This is Wade, Wade that's Marisa and that's Amanda." Zoe said

Wade put out his hand to shake the girl's hands. "Nice to meet you both" Wade said

"Zoe spill" Amanda said

"Spill what" Zoe said a little embarrassed. She never had to introduce a guy to anyone it kind of just happened and she was already dating Chris when she meet Marisa and Amanda.

"Fine we will just ask Wade then. How long have you guys been together" Marisa said

Wade looked at Zoe and smiled. He grabbed her hand and held it under the table. "A week" Wade said

"You have only been together for a week and you're in New York" Marisa said

"Damn boy you must be whipped" Amanda said

"Yeah he is pretty whipped" Zoe said giggling

"I am not whipped lets just get that straight" Wade said

"So let's have some more details" Amanda said

They told them about the day they meet, the fuse box, Zoe's drunken night in his car, the founder's day parade, the heat wave, the night of the hurricane, and the accident.

"So Wade what do you do for a living" Wade said

"Well I am not a Doctor or a lawyer. I am a bartender" Wade said he didn't know how Zoe's friends would react.

"A bartender" Marisa said looking at Zoe

"Wade tell them the whole thing" Zoe said

"Well I just recently bought the bar" Wade said

"Wow that's great" Amanda said

They finished eating and walked out the restaurant.

"I'll be over there. It was a pleasure to meet you guys" Wade said putting out his hand to shake the girl's hands.

"I don't know what you folks do in Bluebell but we up here hug" Marisa said giving Wade a hug

Then Amanda gave Wade a hug. Then Wade walked away to let the girls say goodbye.

"He seems like a great guy, he truly cares about you. He better treat you right or else." Marisa said giving Zoe a hug

"You guys look cute together" Amanda said giving Zoe a hug.

"Thanks guys. I had a great time tonight" Zoe said walking down the sidewalk.

The girls watched their friend walk down the sidewalk, kiss her boyfriend, grab his hand and walk down the empty sidewalk. From behind they looked like the perfect couple. For their friends sake they hoped it was true.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wade woke up to an empty bed. It was about 11 o'clock. He figured Zoe was out in the kitchen with her mom. So he got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a wife beater. Then he walked down the hall to the kitchen were Candice was sitting but he didn't see Zoe.

"Gigi came to get Zoe earlier to try on her dress for the wedding" Candice said

"Oh okay" Wade said. How could Zoe leave me alone with her mother after what she had said yesterday he thought to himself.

"Wade come sit" Candice said. So Wade went and sat down next to her. "So how did you become a bar owner?"

"Well I got a loan and bought it" Wade said

"The full story" Candice said

"Well when I was 10 my mama died from cancer and to cope my dad began to drink and became known as the town drunk. My brother left town as soon as he could but I stayed back to take care of my dad. The first job I found in Bluebell was a bartender at the Rammer Jammer. I just loved it so much I couldn't imagine doing anything else. In my free time I use to make different drink concoctions and people said they were really good and that's when it really hit me I could own a bar." Wade said. He paused for a moment remembering how Zoe made him lose the Bluebell Battle. "When your daughter came to town I knew I would never be good enough for her but I thought maybe if I made my dream come to life I could maybe have a chance with her. But she made me lose the first chance at opening it because she was hung up on a man with a fiancé" Wade said

"Kind of ironic isn't it" Candice said

"How so" Wade asked

"Your father is the town drunk and you own a bar" Candice said

"Hey rarely comes into town. He comes in to ask for money from me and when he decides to stand on the roof" Wade said

"What do you mean stand on the roof" Candice asked

"When he gets his government check he gets really drunk, comes to town goes on the roof and says he is going to jump unless I sing for him" Wade said remembering when Zoe first came to town and was freaking out when she saw Earl on the roof and no one was doing anything.

"Oh" Was all Candice could say

"Mrs. Hart I know you don't like me very much. In the past I haven't been the right guy for anyone. But there is something about your daughter that makes me want to change and be a better man. I am trying everyday to be the right guy for her because I think I love her" Wade said getting up and heading down the hall to the room. When he got in their he decided he had nothing better to do so he laid down and took a nap.

Around 12:30 Zoe arrived back at the Condo. She walked in the room and saw Wade sleeping so she decided to wake him up. So she jumped on him.

"Doc if you have sex you can just asked" Wade said

Zoe slapped him playfully "I bought you a tux"

"You did what" Wade said

"I bought you a tux for the wedding" Zoe said

"I was planning on wearing Jeans and a flannel" Wade said

"Yeah you wear a flannel and Gigi won't let you near the wedding" Zoe said laughing

"Doc you owe me big time" Wade said giving Zoe a kiss

"How about when we get back to Bluebell you take me fishing" Zoe said

"Pinch me, did I just hear Zoe Hart just ask me to go fishing" Zoe said

"No, shut up" Zoe said

"You're so bossy" Wade said pinching her in the hips

"Let's go get some lunch" Zoe said

So they got up and headed to go get some lunch. They went to Zoe's favorite restaurant. It was fancy a five star restaurant.

"So I had a talk with your mom this morning" Wade said

"And how did that go" Zoe said

"I'm not sure but I don't think it went very well" Wade said

Zoe grabbed Wade's hand "It doesn't matter what she thinks" Zoe said

"Then why do I feel like it does, I have never cared what anyone thinks of me and then you come along and changed everything" Wade said

"I do have that effect on most power stealing neighbors from the South" Zoe said giving Wade a kiss

**So I know this chapter isn't that great and its major fluff. But I think it is needed to show how much Wade cares about Zoe. Please Review **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I have been so busy I haven't had time to write. But I have the next chapter already written so I will update soon. This isn't the best chapter but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

**Chapter 14**

It was the morning of the wedding. Wade woke up first but he didn't want to wake Zoe up so he just laid there with his arm around her. Zoe finally woke up and turned around to look at Wade.

"We have to start getting ready" Zoe said

"I guess you should take a shower first seeing as you will take hours to get ready" Wade said laughing at how long it always took her to get ready even when they were just going to the Lavon's.

"Or… we could shower together" Zoe said

"I think I am really starting to rub off on you Doc" Wade said

"Let's go" Zoe said

Zoe and Wade got up and took a shower than got out and started to get ready.

"Can you zip this up for me" Zoe said

Zoe turned to Wade and Wade zipped up her dress. "You look beautiful Doc" Wade said

"You don't look to bad yourself Cowboy" Zoe said

"No I look pretty damn hot" Wade said winking at Zoe

Zoe let out a smile "Yeah you kind of do" Zoe said

At the wedding Zoe got to see all of her old friends. Of course Wade didn't really fit in with the New York crowd. So he sat by himself at a table while Zoe socialized all night. Towards the end of the night Wade saw Zoe talking to some guy. He didn't know who it was but Zoe was laughing and smiling. To say the least Wade was jealous. He never got jealous. So he got up, got his jacket and started to leave when Gigi stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Gigi said

"I'm leaving" Wade said

"Without Zoe" Gigi said

"Yes, she is having fun. She won't even notice I'm gone. It's not like she is noticing me now" Wade said looking at Zoe who was stilling talking to that guy. "Congrats" Wade said and continued to leave.

About ten minutes later Zoe was looking for Wade but couldn't find him.

"Gigi have you seen Wade" Zoe said

"Yeah he left like ten minutes ago" Gigi said

"Do you know where he went" Zoe said

"No I don't, but Zo he did look kind of angry" Gigi said

"Do you know why?" Zoe said

"No, but if I had to guess I would say it was about Anthony" Gigi said. Zoe's face dropped. "Go find him" Gigi said

"Thank you. Tonight was amazing. I so happy for you congratulations" Zoe said giving Gigi a hug, grabbing her jacket and leaving. She left searching for Wade. After about a half hour she was freezing so she decided to head back to the condo to see if he was there.

When she got there she saw her mom sitting on the couch.

"Is Wade here" Zoe asked hoping the answer was a yes.

"No but come sit" Candice said. Zoe came and sat down next to her. "I was wrong about him. He seems like a wonderful guy. He really cares about you." Candice said

"See I told you that you would like him, but I think I just screwed it up" Zoe said starting to tear a little. "I'm going to go to bed" With that Zoe left and went to her room. She was so upset. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. She tried to go to sleep but she couldn't she was so scared. So she decided to call Lavon.

"Hey Z is everything okay" Lavon asked

"No I think I just screwed up everything with Wade" Zoe said

"I think if you just talk to Wade it will be okay" Lavon said

"I don't think so Lavon. I think he hates me." Zoe said and with that Wade showed up. "Lavon I got to go he is back" Zoe said and hung up the phone.

"Wade I am so sorry he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. It took me by surprise. I don't know why he did it. It didn't mean anything I promise" Zoe said

"HE KISSED YOU!" Wade screamed

"Well isn't that why you left all angry" Zoe asked

"Well I wanted to go outside because I was getting angry, but obviously I missed the thing I should have been most angry about" Wade said

"Oh…. Please Wade you have to believe me" Zoe said

"I believe you, the fact that you told me right away and didn't try to hide it shows me that it didn't mean anything and you a truly sorry" Wade said

"So then where were you this whole time?"

Wade walked closer to Zoe "Well I originally went outside for air so I didn't have to see you and whatever his name is and then I got to thinking that I love you and I was jealous, and I have never been jealous before you came to town, so I went to the closest jewelry store I could find, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to spend it proving that I am good enough for your love" he pulled out a red velvet box, and Zoe's mouth dropped. Wade opened it and it was a necklace with a beer bottle on it.

"Oh my god Wade I thought you were going to propose" Zoe said

"Well I was but I am kind of poor at the moment and I figured it was to soon" Wade said "And on the way back I got lost and went into this pawn shop for directions and saw this"

"Wade I love it, and I love you, every time I see I see it I will think of you" Zoe said grabbing Wade's collar and giving him a kiss.

"Doc I think about you all the time" Wade said winking

"Yeah not going to happen cowboy, my mother actually likes you lets not ruin it" Zoe said


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Zoe and Wade finally arrived home everything was great. They were both the happiest they had ever been. Everyone was happy for them well except for George. He was furious. He wanted Zoe all to himself.

It was about a week after they arrived home on a Friday noon.

Zoe was sitting in her office when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Zoe said not looking up from her paperwork.

"Hey Doc" Wade said walking in and going behind her chair and wrapping her arms around her.

"Shouldn't you be at work cowboy" Zoe said smiling

"Perks of owing you own bar can go in whenever and leave whenever" Wade said

Zoe turned around and gave Wade a kiss "Well see I don't have that option and I have Wanda coming in, in 5 minutes for an appointment so you are going to have to go"

"Well I just came over to ask you since you have the day off tomorrow, I could take you up on your offer to go fishing" Wade said with a smiling growing on his face.

Zoe's smile left her face and a frown began to appear.

"It's fine never mind if you don't want to we don't have to" Wade said

"Wade, I don't want to. But I promised and I am going to come. We are going to have fun. I hope. You came to New York with me even though you didn't want to. Relationships are about doing things together even if it is not your favorite thing to do" Zoe said grabbing Wade's collar and kissing him.

It was the morning of the fishing trip and Wade was so happy. He never thought in a million years that Zoe would ever go fishing let alone with him. He woke up and got all the gear together and put it in his Camaro before heading over to the carriage house and getting Zoe.

"Zoe you ready" Wade called out as he walked in

"Almost 5 minutes I promise" Zoe called out from the bathroom

"We are going fishing not to a fashion show" Wade said laughing

Zoe walked out of the bathroom in her short shorts and a tank top. "Lets go" Zoe said running past Wade to his Camaro.

They got to the lake. Wade put all the stuff in the boast and Zoe and Wade hoped in and headed to the center of the lake.

When they got there Wade grabbed a container out of his bag. He grabbed a worm out of the container and put it on the hook. He then threw it into the lake.

After it was out on the lake he handed the container to Zoe. She looked at him with a grossed out look.

"I am not touching them nasty dirty things" Zoe said pushing the container away.

Wade laughed and grabbed the worms and putting it on Zoe's hook.

"Now how do I cast it" Zoe asked

"You really are from New York. I am surprised you even know what 'cast it' means" Wade said laughing

"I thought we have already discovered that I am from New York. And I did a little research last night" Zoe said a little embarrassed

Wade helped Zoe cast her pole into the lake and sat back down.

It was about and hour later and they hadn't caught anything.

"Wade how do you like this it's so boring" Zoe said

"It's relaxing. I usually come out here and think" Wade said

"About me" Zoe said

"I think about you all the time" Wade said

Zoe leaned in and gave him a kiss. Wade saw this as an opportunity and put a worm down her shirt.

Zoe freaked out and screamed. She was jumping around trying to get the worm out when she fell off the boat into the water.

The only thing Wade could do was laugh.

"Oh my God Wade I hate you that is so gross" Zoe said while trying to stay a float in the water.

"Come on Doc it wasn't that bad" Wade said and put his hand out to help her back in the boat.

The fishing trip was over and the only thing they caught was a Zoe.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN HART OF DIXIE**

**Chapter 16**

They got back home and showered. When they were finished they were just laying in bed.

"You hungry" Wade asked

"Yeah" Zoe said

"Want to go to the Rammer Jammer and get something to eat" Wade said

"Okay" Zoe said. They got up and headed to the Rammer Jammer.

When they got to the Rammer Jammer, there was nothing there but debris and pretty much the whole town of Bluebell. They spotted Lavon coming towards them away from the crowd of people.

"What happened?" Wade screamed

"Wade come here" Lavon said

Zoe grabbed Wade's hand trying to calm him down before he freaked out.

"Lavon what happened" Wade asked again

"The Rammer Jammer caught on fire" Lavon said

"How" Zoe asked

"Well that is what we are trying to figure out, but we think it was arson" Lavon said

"Arson" Zoe said "Who would do that"

Wade spotted George on the other side of the square.

"I think I have an idea" Wade said and booked it towards George. When he reached George he punched him in the face.

"Wade!" Zoe screamed

"You really had to go burn down the Rammer Jammer, the only thing that was mine." Wade said

"Well you took what was mine so it's only fair" George said

"Took what was yours I never took anything from you since like elementary school and if you are still hung up on that then you have some serious issues" Wade said

"Actually think again" George said looking over at Zoe

"Zoe isn't property. She is a grown woman and she can make decisions for herself, if she wants to be with you she could be with you, and if she wants to be with me that's her choice. When Zoe wanted you for almost a year I never went and burn down your law firm or get mad and do anything to you I let her make the decision."

By then the whole town was watching. Bill came over and handcuffed George and took him away.

Zoe came over to Wade and grabbed him, he was starting to tear. Of course nothing ever went right for him and he dream was ended just like that. So Zoe gave him a hug.

"Wade everything is going to be okay we will get your bar back" Zoe said

"No Zoe everything is not going to be okay. I have nothing now my bar is gone and of course I failed you just like everyone knew I would. So here it is I guess it was better to be sooner then later. Zoe I'm done. We're done" Wade said and got in his Camaro and left.

Zoe started balling her eyes out. Lavon came up and hugged her .

"Z, what's wrong" Lavon said

"Wade just broke up with me" Zoe said

"Oh Z I'm so sorry" Lavon said

For the next two weeks Zoe cried twenty-four seven. She would throw up all the time, especially in the morning when she would wake up and realize Wade wasn't there. She headed to Lavon's one morning as usual.

"Hey Z" Lavon said

Zoe just looked at him

"He still hasn't come back" Lavon said

"Nope" Zoe said sitting down on the stool

"He will be back" Lavon said

"I hope so" Zoe said. She had to go throw up again so she ran to the bathroom.

"You okay" Lavon asked

"Yeah Lavon I think I might be Pregnant" Zoe said

"You're pregnant!" A familiar voice said that wasn't Lavon's

"Wade" Zoe said

"Yeah it's me" Wade said

Zoe got up and ran out of the bathroom and hugged Wade. "I missed you so much. I didn't think you were coming back" Zoe said

"I missed you too, I am so sorry about everything. I just needed to clear my head I think. I love you and I never want to break up ever again" Wade said

"It's fine let's just forget about it" Zoe said

"Okay" Wade said and gave her a kiss "So pregnant"

"I don't know for sure but I might be" Zoe said

"Oaky" Wade said

"Wade do you even what kids" Zoe asked

"Yes, Doc I want a family with you but I just didn't think it would be this soon at a time like this. I'm just surprised is all" Wade said

"Yeah well neither did I, but look at the situation we are now" Zoe said trying to let out a smile so Wade and Lavon couldn't tell how nervous and scared she was. "I'll get a pregnancy test tomorrow and see"

"Okay I will be there if you want I promise seeing as I have nothing to do now that the bar is gone" Wade said

"Actually, you should call the insurance company so you can see what kind of money you will receive" Zoe said

"I didn't get insurance I was kind of short on money" Wade said

"Well you did" Lavon said

"How" Wade said

Lavon looked at Zoe "Lavon Hayes has some mayoral duties to attend to" Lavon said and left

Zoe tried to avoid the conversation because she knew he would get mad and he just got up and she didn't want to upset him so she went to the fridge.

"Zoe" Wade said. Zoe could tell he was annoyed because he didn't call her Doc like he usually does.

"Okay I'm sorry I got insurance for you bar and I have been paying for it" Zoe said

"How can you pay for it when I own the bar" Wade asked

"Well because Lavon co-signed the loan with you I just gave him the money" Zoe said

"Why would you do that and not tell me" Wade said

"Because if I told you, you would have said no and wouldn't have accepted help. I love you and I never wanted your dream to be ruined in case something bad happened. So can be mad all you want but at least you still have a shot at your dream because when I didn't get that fellowship I was so sad I never want you to feel that way" Zoe said closing the fridge and turning around so she could see his reaction was. But he was gone.

"Wade" she called out but she got no answer. She opened the door to go outside to see if he was there but still no sign of him. So she headed home alone once again.

Zoe tried to stay up until Wade came home but he never did so she fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning Wade was sleeping next to her.

She wanted to get up and jump for joy but she didn't want to wake him up.

But that really didn't work out she had woke him up anyway. "Morning Doc" Wade said trying to give Zoe a kiss but she pulled away.

"Where'd you go last night" Zoe asked

"To Mobile" Wade said

"To the bar" Zoe said

"At first" Wade said

"Wade every time we fight or have a disagreement you can't just leave. Because if that's what is going to happen I think you should leave right now and never come back. Because every time you leave it kills me inside and I don't want to feel like that anymore." Zoe said starting to tear up

"Listen to me last night I left because no one every cared for that much about me except my mom and well you know what happened and it brought back memories and I felt like I didn't deserve you. But when I got to the bar, alls I could think about was you. And I don't want to go back to the Wade I was before you and sitting at the bar was the old me. So I left the bar and bought you a pregnancy test and a little onesie that says I love my Mommy and Daddy" Wade said picking up the bag from the floor and holding it to Zoe.

Zoe smiled and got up and walked to the bathroom. Wade sat on the bed waiting for what felt like hours but it was only ten minutes.

"Doc you all right in there" Wade said getting up and walking to the door

"Yeah I'm fine" Zoe said but Wade could tell that she wasn't. So he slowly opened the door and walked in. He saw her wiping away tears. So he walked up and pulled her in for a hug.

"We aren't having a baby" Zoe said trying to look relieved

"Hey, that's a good thing right. You don't want to have one out of marriage" Wade said trying to comfort her even though he was hurting too.

"I know these are tears of joy" Zoe said

"Hey, look at me" Wade said grabbing her face turning it to look at him. "I love you"

"I love you too" Zoe said

**So I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written and one of my favorites. So I have the next chapter written but I feel like no one is reading this anymore so I am not going to post it until I get 5 reviews. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for all the reviews it meant a lot. **

**I DO NOT OWN HART OD DIXIE**

**Chapter 17**

It was about two weeks later and Zoe was still sad about the pregnancy. Ever since it said she wasn't pregnant she was growing distant. Her and Wade weren't the same. Zoe had gone off to work so Wade went over to Lavon's.

"Lavon I need to talk" Wade said

"Lavon Hayes doesn't want to hear about your sex life" Lavon said

"Well it isn't really about that. Sort of" Wade said

"Fine" Lavon said

"I think Zoe is going to break up with me" Wade said

"Boy, you crazy" Lavon said

"No, I'm not. Ever since she found out she wasn't pregnant she has been distant. We haven't had sex in two weeks" Wade said

"She is upset" Lavon said

"I know that but she won't even talk to me. Can you talk to her" Wade said

"No, No, No" Lavon said

"Please" Wade said

"Fine" Lavon said

Zoe was at her desk when there was a knock at the door.

"Zoe you have a patient" Addie said

"Okay send them in" Zoe said "Lavon what's wrong"

"We need to talk" Lavon said

"About" Zoe said

"About what's going on" Lavon said

"What do you mean" Zoe said

"With you and Wade" Lavon said

"Nothing we are fine" Zoe said

"Not what I heard" Lavon said

"What did he say" Zoe said

"That you were growing distant" Lavon said

"Why because we haven't had sex, maybe I am tired when I get home and don't want to that's all he cares about" Zoe said

"Z that's not all he cares about he loves you" Lavon said

"Excuse me I need to go talk to him" Zoe said storming out of her office.

"WADE!" Zoe screamed storming into the gatehouse.

"Yes, Doc" Wade said. He was kind of scared at why she wasn't at work and was in his house screaming at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Zoe said. Wade just stared at her with a blank face he really didn't know what she was talking about. "Telling Lavon that I'm growing distant because we haven't had sex, maybe I am tired when and I don't want to. I don't want to just have sex all the time"

"Doc first of all that's not what I told Lavon. Second of all I thought we went over this already this relationship isn't about just sex to me" Wade said kind of annoyed

"Then what did you say to Lavon to make him come to my office to talk to me" Zoe said

"Well ever since we found out you weren't pregnant you have been distant and it has nothing to do with the sex. So I went to Lavon's this morning because I thought you were going to break up with me but couldn't figure out how to do it" Wade said

"Wade I would never break up with you, its just that I never really wanted a kid until I found out I wasn't pregnant. And I was growing distant I guess because I don't want to have sex and I get pregnant and it be an accident. Especially if you don't want a kid and I am not getting any younger." Zoe said starting to tear up

Wade walked over and pulled Zoe into a hug. "Zoe I want a kid especially with you. And I don't want to have sex all the time, I could go never have sex if that's what you want, I just want you to talk to me about how your feeling because I can't feel like you are going to leave me because It kills me" Wade said

Zoe looked up and gave Wade a kiss "I love you" Zoe said

"I love you too" Wade said "You should get back to work"


	18. Chapter 18

**So I know I haven't written in awhile. I have been really busy. But I wrote this long chapter for you guys and I already wrote the next one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 18

Wade hadn't really been to his dad's lately but he needed to go there. He had something really important to do.

"Dad" Wade said

"Hey son" Earl said. He surprisingly wasn't completely drunk out of his mind.

"I need to ask you something" Wade said scratching the back of his neck. Wade always scratched his neck when he was nervous.

"Son, you can ask me anything" Earl said

"Can I have mom's engagement ring" Wade said

"Why would you need your mama's ring" Earl said

"Well I want to ask Zoe Hart to marry me someday" Wade said

"Pretty Lady" Earl said

"Yes" Wade said

Earl got up and went to a drawer. "I was hoping someday I could give you your mother ring." Earl said pulling the ring out and handing it to his son.

"Thanks Dad" Wade said

"Wade, I am proud of you. You do the Kinsella name right and Zoe is a lucky lady to have you. Your mama would have loved her and been so proud of you. One day you will be a great father unlike me" Earl said

After Wade got the ring the first thing he did was go to the grave yard. He stopped at his mom's grave.

"Hey mom, I miss you. I bet you already know this but I meet a girl. Her name is Zoe. I think she has come here to visit you once or twice when she came to visit Harley. She is great. She is a Doctor. She use to live in New York but she came here and she choose me, even though I was a screw up after you passed away. She is so pretty and smart. She is perfect. You would have loved her. Mom I got your engagement ring from Dad and I am going to ask her to marry him." Wade said standing up and putting flower's down next to her grave and walking over to Harley's grave.

"Hi Harley, I just wanted to stop by and say Thank You for everything you did for me after we found out about my mama. You were like a father to me after my dad became…. Well my dad. Your daughter Zoe is great. I bet she has told you about us on her visits so I will spare you all the details. I love her. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. I want to marry her someday. Your not here for me to ask for your permission but I hope if you were you would. So I just wanted to let you know before hand." Wade said and put some flowers down next to Harley's grave and headed back to his Camaro.

When he got back home Zoe wasn't there so he went back to the gatehouse to make some phone calls.

He grabbed his phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hello, Candice Hart how may I help you" Candice said

"Hi, Candice its Wade"

"Is everything alright" Candice asked

"Yes, everything is fine I just wanted to ask you something" Wade said

"Ask away" Candice said

"I want you permission to ask your daughter to marry me" Wade said

"Why" Candice said

"Why what" Wade said

"Do you want my permission" Candice said

"You are her mother. And yes she has her fights with you but she still loves you and I know that if you didn't want her to marry me she would highly consider it. And it was just how I was raised" Wade said

"Well you have my permission. But I swear to god if you hurt her in any way shape or form" Candice said

"I promise I will try my best to be the man she deserves" Wade said

"Goodbye Wade" Candice said

"Bye Candice" Wade said and hung up the phone. He had gotten her permission and he thought he wasn't going to. So he was proud that he won her over. Now he needed to go talk to Lavon so he got up and went to Lavon's.

"Lavon my main man" Wade said skipping into his house

"Somebody is happy today" Lavon said

"Yes things are finally looking up for me" Wade said

"Well that's good" Lavon said

"Do you have Ethan Harts number" Wade said

"No and why" Lavon said

"You can't tell Zoe" Wade said and pulled out the ring box and opened it.

"Wow Wade your going to propose" Lavon said

"Yeah and I told Harley and my mom, Earl of course I got the ring from him, I talked to Candice and got her permission and I just want her dad's permission or whatever he is" Wade said

"Do you even think Zoe wants her dad to know" Lavon said

"I don't know I just feel like he should know" Wade said

"You are a good guy Wade. Sorry but I don't have his number" Lavon said

"Thanks anyway" Wade said

This was turning out to be tougher than he thought it was going to be. He needed to go see a teenage girl who he knew would freak out. So he headed to Bluebell High.

Rose walked out of the school and saw Wade sitting on his Camaro.

"Wade what are you doing here" Rose said

"We need to talk" Wade said

"About" Rose asked

"I need you to do some digging" Wade said

"On" Rose asked again still a little confused

"On Zoe. Her dad does she still hate him. Anything you can get" Wade said

"Why the sudden interest" Rose asked

"Can you just do it" Wade asked pleading with the teen.

"No" Rose said

"Please, Rose can you just ask her" Wade said

"Oh my god Wade you are going to ask Zoe to marry you aren't you" Rose said

"Rose" Wade said

"Fine" Rose said "Take me to her office"

Wade and Zoe headed to Zoe's office. Rose got out and went inside. She knocked on the door to Zoe's office.

"Come in" Zoe said

Hey Zoe" Rose said

"Hi rose" Zoe said "What are you doing her"

"I just wanted to talk" Rose said

"Sure come sit down" Zoe said pointing to the chair in front of her desk.

Rose went and sat down. "How are you and Wade" Rose said

"We are good" Zoe said "How are you and Fredrick Dean"

"Good, Zoe I have a question" Rose said

"Sure ask away" Zoe said

"Do you hate your father, Ethan" Rose said

Zoe was shocked to say the least at that question. She was expecting Rose to ask about sex. "No I don't hate him" Zoe said

"Oh okay" Rose said

"Why do you want to know" Zoe said

"It's just that you never talk about him" Rose said

"Well we never really talk so there isn't much to talk about" Zoe said

"Okay" Rose said

"Rose I feel like there is something you are not telling me" Zoe said

"Nope nothing bye Zoe have a good day" Rose said and ran out the door

Rose went out and told Wade everything Zoe had said. Which didn't help his decision to call Ethan or not. So he went home and decided to take a break. He did enough for one day.

When Zoe got home Wade was sleeping so she decided to wake him up.

"Hey, Cowboy busy day" Zoe said

"Yeah" Wade said groggy

"Did you call the insurance company" Zoe asked

"Dammit I knew I was forgetting something" Wade said

"Did some errands, made a few calls, saw my Dad" Wade said

"And how did that go" Zoe said

"It went surprisingly well" Wade said "How was the practice"

"It was good. Rose came to see me" Zoe said

"What did your little mini me want" Wade said

Zoe gave him a little slap on the shoulder. "I am not really sure. It was weird, she asked about my dad."

"Ethan" Wade asked with a questioning look trying not to give anything away

"Yeah, then it got me thinking that if we have a kid. Wade I don't care if you hate me you better not abandon our kid or so help me god I will track you down and cut of your" Zoe said before Wade cut her off.

"Woah there Doc calm down no need to do that because I don't plan on leaving you or our unborn child" Wade said

"Good" Zoe said giving him a kiss

"Zoe, this has been eating at me for awhile and its killing me inside" Wade said

"What is it" Zoe asked a little scared at what he was going to say

"Can you really see yourself marrying an unemployed bartender, from the south, living in Bluebell, Alabama and not in New York City, and not being a surgeon" Wade said

"Yes, I wouldn't want to have it any other way and maybe I want to do some surgery's I can go to Mobile. But I like being a GP, coming home to you and one day or little children" Zoe said giving him a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wade woke up around 7:30 AM. The Doc was still sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. She always looked so beautiful to him. Alls he could think about was proposing to her. But first he had to call the insurance company. So he went outside to make the phone call.

He called and got a meeting set up at the insurance company. Then he went back inside to an awake Zoe wondering where he was.

"Morning Doc" Wade said jumping on the bed and giving her a kiss

"Morning" Zoe said

"So I have an appointment with the insurance company in half an hour" Wade said

"Do you want me to come" Zoe asked

"No, you have to work" Wade said

"Yeah but not till 10" Zoe said

"Relax, get some rest I will come by after" Wade said giving her a kiss and heading out

It was about a half hour later and Zoe was getting ready for work, when she noticed her beer bottle necklace was that Wade gave her was not around her neck.

She tore the carriage house looking for it. Then she went to the gatehouse thinking maybe she dropped it over there. She was about halfway through her search when she came across a velvet box.

Her heart dropped. She knew exactly what it was. So she ran out of the gatehouse and headed for Lavon's.  
"Hey Big Z" Lavon said "Everything okay"

"No, I can't find the necklace Wade gave me and I went to find it and I found a velvet box at Wade's" Zoe said

"Well I don't know what to tell you about the second part except just forget about it, but as for the necklace it's over there" Lavon said pointing to it.

Zoe ran over to it and put it on "Oh thank god"

With that Zoe left and headed for work.

Wade finished his meeting with the insurance company in mobile and headed to the practice to see his favorite doctor. He didn't even knock he just walked in her office.

"Hey Doc" Wade said standing in the doorway

"How did it go" Zoe asked

"It went great. I am getting enough money to rebuild the bar. They said I should have my check by next weekend so I can start rebuilding" Wade said

"Wade that's great" Zoe said

"Zoe I never told you this but Thanks for everything" Wade said

Zoe walked up to Wade and gave him a hug putting her head on his chest. "How bout we go to Fancies for dinner" Wade said

"I would love to" Zoe said. She thought back to what she found earlier that day and thought to herself that he was going to propose.

They went to dinner at fancies. The food was good. But Wade didn't propose. When they headed back to Wade's he didn't know why Zoe seemed distracted and upset.

"Doc, everything okay" Wade asked

"Oh, yeah I am fine" Zoe said not sounding convincing at all

"Doc, you are not fine" Wade said tilting her face to make it look at him.

"It is nothing, don't worry about it" Zoe said

"Talk to me" Wade said

"Okay this morning when I got out of the shower I noticed my necklace wasn't around my neck and I tore our houses apart looking for it and I found the ring" Zoe said

At that moment Wade lost all the color in his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**The last one was short so here is another chapter its also a little short. but i hope you guys like it**

Chapter 20

"And tonight I thought you were going to propose" Zoe said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Wade was still stunned. He wanted it to be perfect when he proposed and he wanted everyone's permission. But now was the time he had to do it. He opened the drawer and pulled out the box.

"Zoe Hart, since the first time you blew out the fuse box and stormed over to my house in that cute little night gown I new you were the one I wanted. That night you had a little to much box wine and we almost did it in my Camaro but then you played Dixie with your butt and we stopped and you said this never happened I wish it had because I wanted to keep going. Then when you kept blabbing on and on about the damn founders day float and I kissed you just to shut you up it was on my top 10 list of best kisses I have ever had and you know I have kissed lots of people and all of those top 10 kisses are you. Those times you tried to fix the fuse box with the sticks was so cute and adorable and in my mind sparks were flying from more than just the fuse box. Then when you made me drive you out to go figure out what snake had bitten your patient and I scared you by throwing the rope at you and pretending it was a snake and you got bit by the snake I felt so terrible because it was my fault that you were in pain, but I got to carry you bridal style into the practice and I know at that moment I shouldn't have been thinking about it but I was thinking about one day on our wedding day getting to carry you like that. When you failed and made that terrible Gumbo and I made it for you it wasn't because I felt sorry for you it was mainly because I wanted you to fit in and the town to like you so you didn't have to leave and I could spend more time with you even it was you yelling at me and calling me a pig. And lastly, the best night of my life the hurricane because you finally gave me a shot. Everyday since then has been amazing because I got to spend them with you. Yes we fight and bicker and we are both so stubborn. But Zoe you are the best thing to ever happen to me. So please be my wife because I can't image my life without you in it." Wade said. By the end of his proposal Zoe was balling her eyes out. Tears of joy of course. She was so happy.

"Yes" Zoe said putting her hand out so Wade could put the ring on her finger.

Zoe and Wade lay down on the bed and cuddled. Zoe put her head on Wade's chest.

"Wade" Zoe said

"Yeah" Wade said

"Were you ready to propose" Zoe said. She was nervous that he didn't want to get married and he was just doing it to make her happy.

"Hey, look at me" Wade said and Zoe looked up at him. "Yes I have wanted to marry you for a long time. I wasn't planning on asking you tonight because I wanted it to be perfect, but I just want to be with you"

"I am sorry I found it. I didn't mean to I just couldn't find the necklace and I was so scared I lost it" Zoe said

"Doc it is fine I don't care that you found it and I had to I didn't propose yet because I never got to talk to your Dad" Wade said

"So is that why Rose came to talk to me asking about my father" Zoe said

"Yeah I wanted his approval" Wade said

"What do you mean his approval" Zoe said

"I guess its just one of the things that I was raised to do. When I got the ring from Earl he wanted me to propose. I went to the graveyard to talk to Harley and my Mama, then I called you Mom to ask and she said yes and I just wanted to you Dad's approval but I didn't know how to get in touch with him" Wade said

"Neither do I Wade. I haven't really spoken to him since he last visited and if he didn't approve I don't care because I love you and I want to be with you" Zoe said and leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"I want a summer wedding" Zoe said

"Like summer as in 3 months away summer"

Zoe smiled she didn't care that it was only 3 months away she just wanted to be married to him.

"Yeah or is that to soon" Zoe said

"Doc, we good get married tomorrow for all I care but with you being the bride I am just worried about you planning it" Wade said

"July 1st" Zoe said

"Okay I will be there Doc" Wade said

Zoe slapped him in the chest "Of course you are going to be there. And you are helping planning it to"

"Oh come on Doc that's your job." Wade said

"Fine then I guess I will be to busy to have sex then" Zoe said

"Fine I don't need sex I can manage until our wedding day" Wade said

"Whatever you say Wade" Zoe said

"Come on Doc you know I can't last that long" Wade said

Zoe leaned up and gave him a kiss and turned over "Goodnight Cowboy" Zoe said and closed her eyes.


End file.
